This disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a self-steer lift axle suspension system having a steering return, damper and lock integrated with a steering knuckle assembly.
Conventional steering return, damper and lock mechanisms for lift axle suspension systems tend to be heavy, bulky and labor intensive to manufacture, install and maintain. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that reductions in suspension system weight and manufacturing costs are continually needed, without reductions in quality or performance.